En attendant Noel
by missdarren
Summary: Petits OS pour attendre Noel.
1. Chapter 1

Me revoila avec quelques minis os pour nous faire patienter jusqu'à Noel mais aussi l'épisode 10.

Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Les Illuminations**

* * *

Kurt et Blaine marchaient dans les rues de New York, chacun tenant la main de l'autre. On était le 1er Décembre et le froid hivernal arrivait. Mais malgré le froid, aucun des deux hommes n'aurait voulu être autre part.  
Ils entrèrent dans un parc pour élire domicile sur un banc épargné par la neige et le givre. Sans un mot, juste en étant là l'un pour l'autre, ils observaient cette immense ville qui s'agitait sous leurs yeux.

Tout à coup, la ville s'éclaira de milliers de lumières dorées, rouges, blanches et bleues.  
Kurt se tourna alors vers Blaine et lui prit son autre main.

« Bientôt une autre année qui s'achève, après bientôt 5 ans de vie commune, je n'aurais pu rêver d'une autre vie surtout si elle n'est pas vécue à tes côtés. A un moment, dans sa vie, on se dit que c'est bon, c'est la bonne personne, celle qui partagera le reste de son existence à ses côtés et je sens que ce moment est arrivé pour moi. Regarde ces lumières, elles éclairent New York autant que toi mon cœur. Alors mon amour…

Kurt sorti un écrin de sa poche et l'ouvrit pour laisser découvrir une bague en or fine et discrète avec leurs initiales gravées dessus.

… veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Blaine se jeta dans les bras de son fiancé et l'embrassa jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle.

« Bien sur que je me marierai avec toi, tu es mon âme sœur, l'homme de ma vie. »

* * *

Voilà, je sais que c'est très court mais bon ça mérite comme même une review, non? même pas une toute petite?

Bon mois de décembre :)

missdarren


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir :)

Revoilà un petits os pour attendre sagement Noel alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Echarpe**

* * *

« Blaine ?! Mais que fais-tu dans cette tenue ?

-Il fallait bien que je m'habille, répondit ce dernier en haussant les épaules.

Sans prendre en compte cette remarque Kurt continua :

-Mais tu vas geler dehors, il fait au moins… moins 8000 !

-Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? répondit Blaine amusé mais aussi flatté de l'attitude de Kurt par rapport à sa santé.

-Bon peut-être un peu, mais il n'empêche que tu vas finir en statue de glace avant la fin de la journée.

-On verra bien, fit Blaine avec un petit clin d'œil en quittant la salle de leur petit-déjeuner.

La journée se déroula normalement, excepté pour un certain Blaine Anderson qui tremblait de tous ses membres en regrettant sa grosse écharpe en laine qui l'attendait patiemment dans sa chambre.

Kurt et lui avaient prévu de se retrouver dans le parc de la Dalton Academy après leur déjeuner. Kurt le rejoint deux minutes plus tard et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Tu as passé une bonne matinée ? demanda Kurt.

Il faisait assez froid pour un début de décembre, et le froid avait cette fâcheuse habitude de rosir le bout du nez et les joues de Kurt ce qui le rendait absolument adorable et mignon aux yeux de son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui s'était d'ailleurs rendu compte de ses sentiments pour le châtain depuis quelques jours et qui passait pour un idiot en ce moment même en le fixant bêtement.

« Ou..Oui, ç..ça peut aller, lui répondit-il en grelottant légèrement.

«Tu as froid je suppose ? remarqua Kurt fier d'avoir eu raison mais surtout inquiet pour son ami.

Il déroula alors une partie de son immense écharpe de son cou.

« Qu'est-ce que…

- Approche-toi ! le coupa Kurt. Blaine s'approcha donc jusqu'à qu'ils soient collés l'un à l'autre et que son corps soit parcouru par une légère chaleur transmise par Kurt.

Soudain, quelque chose de doux, chaud et agréable s'enroula autour de son cou.

« Ca te réchauffera un peu, lui chuchota Kurt dont l'autre bout de l'écharpe était autour de son propre cou.

-Merci, lui répondit Blaine sur le même ton.

Ils étaient maintenant face à face, leurs regards perdus l'un dans l'autre, leurs souffles se mélangeant. Blaine se pencha un peu plus et attacha ses lèvres à celles de Kurt dans un baiser qui le réchauffa et qu'ils attendaient avec impatience depuis quelques temps déjà.

* * *

Voilaaaa j'espère que ça vous avez aimé !

J'espère aussi que ca mérite une petite review :)

Bonne semaine

missdarren


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà le troisième petit OS de cette série :)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture!

* * *

Calendrier de l'avent

* * *

A l'école, la maitresse mit Blaine en groupe avec un garçon de son âge qui avait des yeux bleus magnifiques et, surtout, le don de lui faire perdre le cour de ses pensé.

"-Coucou, moi c'est Blaine

-Kurt." lui répondit le jeune homme, un peu timidement.

"-Je ne t'avais jamais parlé avant, tu es ami avec qui ?"

Cette question fit rougir Kurt et celui-ci eu envie de s'enterrer six pieds sous terre.

"-Je…euh en fait…je…ba j'en ai pas trop"

Blaine se demanda aussitôt pourquoi. certes il était différent, mais il n'était pas méchant, bien au contraire.

"-Maintenant tu pourras dire que tu en as un". Lui fit Blaine avec un grand sourire

Le visage de Kurt s'illumina à son tour et Blaine se dit que c'était une des plus belles choses qu'il avait vu de sa vie.

Ils continuèrent de discuter de ce qu'ils aimaient et Kurt n'aimait pas tout ce qu'aimaient les petits garçons de leur âge mais cela le rendait encore plus intéressant aux yeux de Blaine.

"-Demain c'est le premier décembre, j'ai hâte de commencer mon calendrier et toi ?

-Mince, j'avais oublié, mes parents me l'ont pas encore acheté, je demanderais à ma maman ce soir pendant que l'on fait les courses."

La journée continua sur la même lancée pour les deux nouveaux amis.

* * *

Le soir, dans le supermarché :

"« Mamaaann ! S'il te plait ! Il m'en faut un, tous mes amis à l'école en ont déjà un.

-Voyons, tiens-toi bien, et puis de toute façon à quoi ça te servirais un calendrier de l'avant ?

-Ba à attendre Noël ! Alleeeez s'il te plait !

-Non c'est non Blaine ! Alors maintenant tu arrêtes ton caprice tout de suite. »"

Blaine lâcha le manteau de sa mère pour croiser les bras et bouder.

Pendant le dîner chez les Anderson, Blaine n'avait pas décroisé les bras et ne voulais pas toucher à son assiette.

"«Blaine je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter ta comédie.

-Mais mamaaan, s'il te plait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" intervint son père.

"-Blaine, explique à ton père !

-Papa, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir un calendrier de l'avent mais maman elle ne veut pas, dit Blaine les larmes aux yeux.

-Voyons Blaine, tu es trop grand pour ces bêtises.

-Mais s'il vous plaiiiiiit" fit Blaine en sortant sa dernière arme, c'est-à-dire ses yeux de chiens battus.

"-Le sujet est clos Blaine, alors maintenant tu finis ton assiette et tu monte dans ta chambre te coucher."

Blaine fit ce que ses parents lui avait dit. Il s'endormit en serrant son bon gros patapouf dans ses bras.

* * *

Le lendemain, en classe, Blaine s'était de nouveau mis en groupe avec le nouvel ami qu'il s'était fait la veille.

"-Alors, tu as ouvert ta première case du calendrier de l'avant ce matin ?"

A ces mots, Blaine eu tout de suite un air très triste.

"-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Nan, c'est juste que mes parents ne veulent pas m'acheter de calendrier cette année, ils disent que je suis trop grand."

Kurt comprit tout de suite pourquoi son ami avait l'air si triste, pour lui Noël était tout ce qui allait avec était sacré, d'ailleurs il comptait bien avoir des calendriers de l'avent jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Puis une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

"-Tu sais quoi ?

-Non, quoi ?" renifla Blaine.

"-Demain, je ramènerais mon calendrier ici et comme ça, un jour sur deux tu pourras l'ouvrir."

Un immense sourire apparut entre les larmes de Blaine et il se jeta dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin qui l'étouffa presque.

"-Amis pour la vie ?" lui demanda Blaine dans l'oreille.

"-Pour la vie" lui affirma se dernier avant de lui faire un smack sur la joue.

* * *

Alors? Ca mérite une petite review?

Bonne soirée et bon mois de décembre.

A bientot

missdarren


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoiiir! Voila un nouveau os (faut croire que je suis en forme en ce moment)

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews :) elles me rechauffent le coeur

Voilaa BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Décorations

* * *

Dans une certaine chambre à New York :

« Bon cette année, bleu, vert, rouge, bon rouge c'est peut-être un peu trop classique. Ah du rose sinon, j'ai lu que c'était tendance cette année.

-Kurt, calme-toi voyons, Noël est dans deux mois. On a encore le temps de réfléchir aux couleurs de notre décoration.

-Non ! On n'a plus le temps !

-Mais Kurt, pourquoi es-tu dans cet état là cette année ? »

Kurt arrêta soudain sa crise de folie pour devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« C'est juste que…

-Que ?

-Que c'est notre premier Noël avec Simon et je … enfin je voudrais que ça soit parfait pour lui.

Kurt fit une mine tellement adorable que Blaine ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser tendrement. Ses mains encadrant le visage du châtain, Blaine lui dit droit dans les yeux :

« Ecoute, je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais ce sera le premier Noël de Simon aux côtés de parents et je pense qu'avec notre amour, ces fêtes seront magnifiques. »

Kurt sauta à son tour sur les lèvres de son homme.

« Je suis tellement heureux de l'avoir cette année avec nous.

-Moi aussi. »

Ils s'endormirent heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. En même temps comment ne pas être heureux ? Ils avaient adopté dans l'année, après deux ans de mariage parfait, un fils de cinq ans qui s'appelait Simon. Il s'était tout de suite adapté à ses nouveaux parents et les appelaient déjà respectivement « Papa » et « Papou ».

* * *

Le lendemain, pendant que Simon était à l'école, Kurt et Blaine achetèrent des décorations de Noël pour ensuite décorer le loft et ainsi faire une surprise à leur fils.

Lorsque se dernier sorti de l'école, il eu le plaisir de voir ses deux papas qui l'attendaient à la grille. Il se mit alors à courir pour les attaquer d'un gros câlin.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée Nounours ?

Nounours était le surnom de Simon, en effet, il avait l'habitude de faire des câlins à tous ceux qu'il aimait.

-Woui, affirma le petit garçon fier de lui, même la maîtresse elle m'a donnée un autocollant pour avoir réussi à écrire mon prénom le premier.

-Je suis très fière de toi, dit Kurt en s'agenouillant pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son fils.

-Maintenant on rentre à la maison, Papa et moi t'avons réservé une petite surprise, dit Blaine en attrapant la main du petit homme.

Kurt se releva pour faire de même et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers leur chez-eux.

* * *

Une fois arrivée, Simon découvrit au plein milieu de leur salon de gros cartons.

« Papou ?

-Oui mon cœur ? répondit Blaine

-C'est quoi les grosses boites ?

-Tu vois les fêtes de Noël approchent et ton papa et moi voulons décorer l'appartement.

-Au départ, on voulait que ça soit fait quand tu serais arrivé puis on s'est rendu compte qu'on ne savait pas quelles couleurs prendre et surtout que ce serait beaucoup plus amusant de le faire tous les trois. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Choueeeeette, j'ai toujours rêvé de décorer un sapin de Noël.

Blaine sourit à Kurt puis continua :

-Bon alors, quelles couleurs veut tu ?

-Du rouge ! Comme le Papa-Noël. »

Kurt pris alors deux des gros cartons pour les déposer devant sa petite famille.

« Et maintenant au travail cap'taine Nounours !

-A l'attaque ! cria Simon en se jetant sur l'un des deux paquets.

La troupe se mit alors à décorer le Loft jusque dans les moindres recoins, le tout rythmé par de belles chansons de Noel tel que « Baby it's cold outside », « Let it snow » ou encore « White christmas ».

* * *

Voili, voilouu ! j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas déçu et qu'il mérite une petite review (en plus vous aurez un calin de simon :3)

A bientôt

missdarren


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoiiir!

Qu'est-ce qu'un "White Christmas" sans neige?

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

La neige

* * *

« Je m'ennuiiiiiis ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire aujourd'hui ? »

On était dimanche matin et comme tous les dimanches Kurt s'ennuyait à mourir. Surtout qu'il neigeait depuis le début de la journée et ça ne semblait pas près de s'arrêter.

Puis il reçu un texto de Blaine, son petit-copain depuis peu.

From Blaine :

T'as vu ya de la neige ! )

From Kurt :

Oui -_- d'ailleurs je me demandais bien ce que je pourrais faire aujourd'hui

From Blaine :

Pour l'instant je travaille mais j'ai surtout très envie de te voir :heart: (1)

From Kurt :

Moi aussi ! Ca te dit cette après-midi, dans le parc de Lima ?

From Blaine :

J'ai déjà hâte d'y être )

From Kurt :

:heart:

From Blaine :

:heart: :heart:

Kurt posa son portable sur son bureau avec un immense sourire. La journée n'allait pas être si mauvaise tout compte fait.

* * *

L'après –midi, Kurt sautillait sur place en pensant que dans seulement quelques minutes il retrouverait l'homme de sa vie. Oui, bien sur, ça faisait seulement deux jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu mais vous savez ce que c'est deux jours ? Nan vraiment, c'est 48 looongues heures. Comment un humain peut tenir aussi longtemps sans eau ? Et bien c'était pareil pour Kurt avec Blaine. Il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer de lui. Enfin bref avec tout ça il allait bientôt être en retard. Allez GO !

Il s'était donc habiller très chaudement pour faire face au froid et à la neige qui avait maintenant arrêtée de tomber mais elle tenait bien au sol et il y en avait au moins vingt centimètres.

Blaine l'attendait déjà au parc depuis dix minutes lorsqu'il arrivant.

« Désolé pour le retard, lui dit Kurt et franchement comment résister à cette tête.

Alors pour toute réponse Blaine l'embrassât.

-Tu ma manqué !

-Toi aussi, atrocement. »

Blaine lui prit alors la main puis l'entraina avec lui vers un…

BOUM

« KURT ! Kurt ! Ca va ? »

Blaine fut alors surpris de voir Kurt au bord du fou rire. Enfin ça c'était avant qu'il ne devienne aveugle à cause de la neige que venait de lui envoyait Kurt. Et bien sûr ce fut le début d'une bataille sans merci ou ni l'un ni l'autre n'était sûr d'en sortir vivant.

Puis Blaine tomba entrainant Kurt avec lui, ils se retrouvèrent donc l'un sur l'autre essoufflés, frigorifiés mais heureux.

« Je sais que l'on est pas ensemble depuis très longtemps Kurt mais je crois que mes sentiments pour toi sont déjà très profonds.

-A bon ? Et tu crois seulement ? répondit Kurt en riant mais tout de même très ému.

-Nan j'en suis sur ! Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Blaine. »

Et ils s'embrassèrent dans un baiser réchauffant et plein de promesses d'avenir.

* * *

(1):heart: parce que sur ff on ne peut pas mettre de coeur :'(

Et voilà ! Une petite review ? Ca me réchauffera :p

Bonne soirée et à bientôt

missdarren


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir! Me voilà encore avec un mini OS (je sais vous devez surement en avoir marre)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

La liste

* * *

Chère Papa Noël,

Voilà je sais que je suis un peu grand pour ça mais bon c'est bientôt Noël qui arrive et avec bien sur beaucoup de magie dans l'air, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'écrire cette lettre (et peut-être aussi parce que je suis très heureux en ce moment).

Bref alors il y a de nombreuses choses que j'aimerais que tu m'amène pleins de jolies choses, surtout que j'ai été très sage.

Bon premièrement, je voudrais avoir quelques billets d'avion pour Lima et pouvoir rendre visite à mon père qui me manque beaucoup dans cette immense ville.

Deuxièmement, j'aimerais que Rachel et Finn perdent cette fâcheuse habitude d'interrompre les instants romantiques et privilégiés que je partage avec mon magnifique petit-ami j'ai nommé : Blaine Anderson.

Troisièmement, j'aimerais avoir une promotion à Vogue pour pouvoir partir en vacances en amoureux.

Et dernièrement (oui je sais je suis gourmand), je voudrais emménager dans un bel appart avec Blaine et que l'on trouve enfin notre indépendance. Et puis je ne supporte plus de voir Rachel se dandiner partout dans l'appart, surtout que savoir qu'elle est dans la pièce d'à côté, calme … comment dire … calme un peu nos ardeurs.

Voilà, en espérant qu'il ne fait pas trop froid là où tu es et que je te verrais très prochainement sous mon sapin.

Signé Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Kurt releva la tête de cette lettre, à vrai dire très mature, pour contempler Blaine endormit dans leur lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer cette homme, c'était à en perdre la raison.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kurt du s'absenter pour une affaire de chaussure qui ne peut pas attendre car « l'avenir de la mode est en jeu ». Blaine resta donc à l'appartement seul puisque Rachel et Finn aussi avait décidée de s'absenter. Mais bon, eux s'était pour une histoire de Rachel qui voulait euuh … comment voulez-vous que je retienne tout ce qu'y peut sortir de la bouche de cette fille en une minute ? En gros, Blaine s'ennuyait.

Puis une enveloppe sur le bureau attira son attention, en même temps elle était rouge vive dans le thème de noël. Il s'en empara et vit à la place de destinataire « Papa-Noël ». Il fut étonné et curieux mais reconnaissant l'écriture de son homme il la reposa. Ce qui fut juste pour la reprendre quelques secondes plus tard et l'ouvrir en se disant que personne n'en saurais jamais rien.

Ouvrir cette enveloppe fut la meilleure chose que Blaine n'est jamais fait de sa vie. En effet, après la lecture de la lettre de Kurt, premièrement Blaine se dit qu'il avait le petit-ami le plus adorable au monde et deuxièmement que lui aussi voulait qu'ils habitent ensemble.

Il se mit donc à la recherche d'un appartement dans New York pour leur servir de petit nid douillet ce qui ne fut pas aisé mais il y arrivé au bout d'une semaine et régla toutes les modalités en quelques jours. Tout ça bien sûr dans le dos de son chère et tendre qui se doutais bien de quelque chose mais était à mille lieux de se douter de se que c'était.

* * *

Le 25 décembre :

« Blaine, où m'emmène-tu ?

-Tu verras bien, » lui répondit-il d'un air moqueur.

Kurt bouda alors dans son coin, fâcher de n'avoir rien pu tirer de la mystérieuse destination que lui avait réservé Blaine.

Une fois arrivés dans un quartier assez sympa, simple et dynamique, ils sortirent de la voiture. Blaine prit la main de Kurt et l'entraina à sa suite dans un des immeubles construit récemment. Au 29ème étage, Blaine s'arrêta devant une porte et sortit une clé.

« On est chez qui ? » lui demanda Kurt qui malgré sa patience perdait … ba sa patience.

Blaine ouvrit la porte pour laisser découvrir à son petit-ami un petit appart de une pièce, et lui répondit :

« Chez nous. »

* * *

Et voilà ! En espérant que vous passez un bon mois de Décembre ;)

A bientôt

missdarren


	7. MESSAGE

**MESSAGE**

Bon c'est pas un nouveau chapitre parce que je sais pas pour vous mais pour moi Noel c'est finit xD En gros, ce message c'est pour vous dire que je vais bientôt me remettre à l'écriture. J'avais un peu arreter à cause du travail que j'ai au lycée mais là ça va mieux... Enfin bref je pari vous vous en foutez !

Bref pour cette fiction je voulais savoir si vous vouliez que je la mette en mode "Complet" ou que je continue au prochain décembre?

Pour mon autre fiction 'Liaisons Dangeureuses" (si vous connaissez pas honte à vous xD) je vais écrire le prochaine chapitre tès bientôt promis!

Bon ba a bientôt *retourne dans sa caverne*

PS: pour répondre à ce message review ou PM


End file.
